


quesadillas

by darksidesolo



Category: Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksidesolo/pseuds/darksidesolo
Summary: its midnight in nyc, charlie can’t seem to take his hands on you but your stomach says otherwise, so he cooks your favorite — quesadillas.
Relationships: Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You
Kudos: 23





	quesadillas

“charlie, baby?” you asked, hands holding your waist in place while lips ran across your neck. your boyfriend hummed against your skin, lightly sucking right under your jaw as his fingers lightly digging into the white fabric of the tshirt that was his but you wore as a dress. “can you make me a quesadilla?”

the second you finished your sentence, you felt him let out a breathless laugh against your skin, warmness running over and sending a shiver down your spine. charlie pulled his face away, looking up at you with a toothy smile, dimples on full display. “you really want a quesadilla at,” his head craned back to look at the clock on the nightstand. “12:32 am? that’s how you get heartburn, honey.”

“please? i’m _really_ hungry.” poking out your bottom lip, which charlie took advantage of, leaning in and capturing your mouth as his hand moved to hold your neck and jaw. 

“but i’m really enjoying this.” he mumbled through kisses, exhaling deeply as he pulled you closer with his other hand so your side laid flush on him.

“i’m super hungry.” your groaned against his lips before he moved to peck your face, his nose brushing against your warm cheek. your stomach gurgled, making a noise loud enough to be heard by the two of you. slowly putting his head up, charlie looked at you with that stern fatherly look because the two of you knew you were only hungry because you never ate dinner at a decent time. “charlie don’t give me that look. you _know_ i hate it.”

“i wouldn’t look at you like this if you ate dinner at a normal time like everyone else.” he retorted as you now rolled on top of him, straddling his waist. while doing so, charlie’s hands moved to your hips, his eyes darting from your body to your lips. 

“we can make out while you cook it for me.” you smirked, fingers playing with the collar of his shirt as you dipped your face to his neck, leaving wet kisses there, causing him to let out a deep sigh. 

“if i burn the apartment because of this...” he sighed, holding your bare thighs now while he got up and walked the two of you out of the room. your lips met his again in a passionate kiss, causing him to find the nearest wall to push you against. your fingers found way to his hair, tugging at his roots causing charlie to moan against your mouth.

while the two of you hungrily kissed, your stomach made yet another noise causing you to let out a giggle. “your stomach is a cockblock.” he mumbled, pulling you away from the wall and finally stepping into the kitchen, sitting you on the counter while he went to the fridge grabbing three things: tortillas, cheese and an avocado. after he put the things beside you, charlie went to one of the cabinets, pulling out a pan before closing it and putting it on the stove. 

as your hands leaned back on the counter keeping you up, eyes following as charlie quietly got the ingredients together, throwing the tortilla in the pan while he got slices of cheese together. for a second, he slid between your thighs, pulling you to sit straight while he leaned into your touch.

his mouth attacked to your neck, hand crawling up your thigh and holding your waist. “ _all mine._ ” he mumbled, teeth grazing your skin before he pulled, your cheeks flustered red and between your thighs was warm. charlie flipped the tortilla, laying the cheese down and folding the now flexible tortilla in half before moving back to you. 

“i never knew watching a man making a quesadilla could be so hot.” you murmured, arms coming around his neck to play with the hair that laid on his nape. 

“you look pretty attractive yourself sitting there in just my shirt.” he smiled, hazel eyes looking at you with a playful smirk on his lips. you couldn’t wait any longer, pulling him down to kiss him roughly making him moan. you could feel how hard he was in his lounging pants, his cock rubbing against the inside of your thigh as he bit on your lip.

buckling your hips, you tried to create friction between the two of you, charlie hissing at the feeling. quickly, he pulled at your sides, your clothed heat now being rubbed against him. a gasp fell from your lips as your neck tilted backward. you needed him — anything really. needly, you reached down, grabbing his wrist in your tiny hand tugging his own to go between your thighs, earning an almost evil chuckle from him. “not now. you need to eat.”

charlie pulled entire now, grabbing a spatula and flipping it, the opposite side browned to perfection. you let out a whine, wanting him to come back but instead he went to grab a knife, running it along the avocado before his fingers twisted it. “you want the other piece?” he asked, running his knife down the side with no seed so they formed long strips. although you were protesting him for pulling away, you couldn’t say no to his offer. 

“you know me so well.” you smiled, watching as charlie got the seed out of the other side before grabbing salt and a spoon, handing it to you. charlie thought it was odd you could just sit there and eat a whole avocado like that, but nonetheless he loved you. while you scooped out pieces and shoveled it in your mouth, charlie grabbed a plate, putting the quesadilla on it before quickly taking your spoon. “hey i was using that.”

“just a second.” he answered, scooping out the inside of the side he cut, fanning out the avocado on top of the quesadilla before holding it out to her. “happy?”

“ _very_.” you smiled, pecking his lips sweetly. charlie shot you a smile in return, quickly going to clean up the little mess he made while you worked on your food, moaning at the first bite. 

charlie was very turned on by the sound, his jaw clenching as he tried to contain himself, focusing on scrubbing the pan he was cleaning instead. you stared at his back, eyes tracing his broad shoulders, the way his toned arms moved cleaning the dish or his cute little stance as he hovered over the small sink. 

“charlie?” you asked, taking the last few bites from your snack. he turned around, a soft ‘ _hm_ ’ being heard as he quickly rinsed the wish before placing it in the holder to dry. 

“yeah?” he asked, now grabbing a paper towel to dry his hands. charlie made his way over, you holding up the last bit for him to take, which he gladly did, fitting the entire thing in his mouth. his hands rested on your thighs as he looked at you, head tilted as he chewed.

“i love you.” the words were soft, only for charlie to hear making his lips curl upward. once he swallowed, he pressed his lips to yours, both of you tasting of the cheese and avocado. 

“i love you too.” he replied between kisses, tugging you forward to keep you close again. “but i really need to fuck you because i’m super hard.”

a laugh fell from your lips as you reached upward, holding his face as you leaned into his touch, kissing him with all you could put into the kiss. instantly, charlie felt himself melt into your touch, lifting you off the counter and walking you back to the bedroom to make love with you the rest of the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> pls follow my twitter to check out my other writings @barbersbrat


End file.
